


The Other Side Of You

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Denial of Feelings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff, Self-Denial, Soft Gavin Reed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Local asshole Gavin Reed hates Connor...or does he? When Connor loses himself to his emotions Gavin reveals another side of himself.





	The Other Side Of You

Connor had never had this happen before.

Had an android self destruct while he was interrogating them. 

Until now.

The thump of the androids head against the table and the splatters of blue blood probably wouldn't have bothered him if he were still a machine but he wasn't so the sound became the baseline of his scattered thoughts. It was too loud, too loud. He managed to keep walking on autopilot, his footsteps accompanying the morbid song in his mind. Hank was talking to him, he could faintly hear his deep voice, but the world outside his head was muffled so it was drowned out.

He couldn't breath. It didn't matter he didn't need to breath, his systems were trying to make him breath and they couldn't.

The android’s thoughts were suffocating him, swirling around his head and tightening his throat. His artificial lungs tried to force a breath but a strange lump he couldn't swallow stopped them. Connor felt himself stop and futilely loosen his tye. 

It didn't help.

He didn't know when his vision had gone dark but it was pitch black now. The Blue splattered over his vision, the face of android haunting him, the memory playing over and over without his consent. Looping again and again and again and again. Oh why won't it stop! Just stop! Stop!

“Hey, Connor focus on me” a soft voice broke through his thoughts. The brunette couldn't focus on who was talking, he was still hyperventilating.

“Come on Connor, breath with me” the voice instructed quietly, followed by a deep in-taking of breath. The android stuttered through an intake and let out a shuddering breath. 

“Good, let's do that again yeah?” The voice praised, once again drawing in a calm breath. The RK model sloppily mimicked the breath and found the strength to open his eyes again. 

Gavin.

He saw it was Gavin helping him.The detective smiled gently when he saw the other focus on him. 

“Good, how about you sit down yeah?” He asked. Connor looked at how he was shaking and how much he was relying on the wall outside the interrogation room to stand. Sitting down seemed like a good idea. He nodded weakly and the shorter man help lower him to the ground, moving to kneel in front of him as he did. The feeling of Gavin's hand on his shoulder was grounding and he took the other in his own hand.

“Great, now can I ask you do something?” the human detective questioned. The taller man nodded so he continued. “Tell me 4 things you can see.” the RK model scanned around the room.

“Y-you,” he started, noticing the trembling in his voice caused by still shaky breath. “Hank,” he continued, catching the wide-eyed gaze of his partner. “The d-door to the b-bathrooms” he noted glancing over the detective’s shoulder. “and my h-hands” he finished.

“Good, 3 things you can smell?” Reed praised The android took another deep breath through his nose before replying.

“C-coffee and c-cologne and…” he paused trying to find the word to describe the scent of the man so close to him. “You” he decided. He liked how the detective smelt, it was bitter but had a hint of sweetness, and he filed the resiliation away for later.

“You're doing great” Gavin assured, smiling at him. “Can you tell me 2 things you can hear?” he asked. 

“My breathing” Connor replied, noting the fact it was back to normal. “Your voice” he continued. 

“Fantastic. the last thing I want you to do is tell me one thing you can feel, touch wise” the shorter man smiled softly. The RK model looked to the hand on his shoulder, the thumb of which was now idly stroking small circles into his hand and smiled. 

“Affection?” he wondered out-loud, tone unsure. Gavin stared at his hand before promptly retracting it and standing up. The android detective thought he had offended the other man but how his face was lightly dusted red and the fact he couldn't met the eyes of the still sitting man suggested otherwise. An awkward silence settled over the three men before Hank choose to break it. 

“You okay now, Connor?” He asked. Connor nodded slowly and attempted to stand. Only for him to fall into Reed's arms. 

“Take it slow, sit down somewhere and take a break, Connor” he chided, practically holding the other man up on still weak legs. The taller man nodded and allowed the other to help him to his desk.

When Gavin was sure Connor was settled he turned to leave but the RK model grabbed his hand.

“Thank you. When did you learn to do that?” the android detective asked, always curious. For a few seconds it looked like he'd pushed the shorter man too far but then mumbled something to the brunette.

“When I was younger my brother had really bad social anxiety. I always hated not being able to help so I learnt how to.” He pulled his hand back slowly and turned to leave again. 

“T-this doesn't m-mean I-I like you tincan” Reed exclaimed quickly, face still flushed slightly red, as he marched back to the break room. Tina was not so subtly laughing at the human detective as he approached.


End file.
